


Original One-Shot Collection Whoa

by Atlassie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Arson, Demons, F/F, Fallen Angels, Flash Fic, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isolation, Like, Murder, Murder attempt, One Shot Collection, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Run-On Sentences, Sensory Deprivation, Suicide, THE ARCHIVE WARNINGS APPLY FOR CHAP 3, THE THIRD CHAPTER HURTS JUST WARNING U, just freaking angst, non-graphic tho, paragraph-long run-on sentences, please be careful reading chap 3 :(, tiniest bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlassie/pseuds/Atlassie
Summary: Just a collection of short one shots about my original characters and their universe, as well as some about my friend's OCs, too! Hope you enjoy these really (REALLY) short stories;;;





	1. Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> This one is about Serenity, a fallen angel who was taken in by a human village, who I really hope isn't Mary Sue-ish somehow. A tiny bit of backstory:
> 
> When she fell to Earth, she was taken in by a human village but, not long after, they discovered her powers of projecting her emotions and visions from things like dreams onto other people. They lock her up in a cell underground, where there's no light, hardly any space to move, and nothing to do but lose her mind. A... long time later, this lil story happens. :D
> 
> This is my first time posting anything here so I hope you enjoy it!

How long ago was it? When had she been locked in this cell? Had it been years, decades, millennia? Or perhaps only a few days? The burning cold shackles held tight on her wrists, ankles, neck. Tied down, in the center of a circular room, where no light shone, she had sat for so, so long.

But she wasn’t alone, no, no. She had her friends with her. They would come and go, but someone was always there with her, the ones that never came too close, but never quite were gone, either. They would talk, play, show her things in her dark prison. They would show her things, yes, show her horrible, beautiful things that crawled around her cobwebbed brain then out, into the circular cell around her, out into the world above, too. The things would terrorize the beings up above, it was a miracle they hadn’t all left.

But how could she complain? She liked to show them the pain they had inflicted on her, she liked to chase them with the monsters she saw, use the knives of her brazen imagination against those who loved her, turned on her, hated her, locked her away. Maybe it wasn’t even them up there anymore, but she could hear them nonetheless, begging, pleading, crying for it all to stop, to end, to finally, finally end.

She swung her chains around, hearing them rattle, grind, clank around on the floor like a snake, a vicious snake, with fangs like razors, sharpened swords, its scales like millions of shards of black ice, glittering, shining, dancing with glee at the sight of blood and the eyes-- the eyes, piercing yellow eyes, they looked right through you, crackling with the violent red of split flesh.

The snake -- Apophis, her mind screeched -- slithered towards her, around, between her feet, she could feel it. Its massive body surrounded her, wrapped her up, tight, tight, until she couldn’t move and it leered down at her with its lightning eyes and bared its sword-fangs again and it lunged-- she screamed (but no sound came out), she thrashed (but she didn't move), she fought (but she let it happen), she did nothing. No point, no point. A new friend. This one, she knew, would be staying a while.


	2. Death Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the demon Suki Destilla, and a mysterious someone come to attack her. There isn't really any backstory for this so... Enjoy!

The ballroom walls were glittering murals of detailed gemstones and swirling gold and black on red paint. The floor had a base of paler gold with the darker hues spiralling through the adamantine patterns. It was laced with silver running through it like a stream. The chandelier hung above it all, adorned with pristine, shining diamonds.

In the center of the room was a young woman. She wore a black ball gown, to match the room, with crimson-tipped frills flowing down from her hips to the ground. Over the golden floral patterns that decorated her torso was long platinum white hair. It poured over her shoulders like a frozen waterfall yet her scarlet eyes burned with unmatched fire. Just behind her pointed ears protruded thick, black horns. In her claw-like hand she held a crystalline glass filled with red wine. Her dark, spiked heels clicked on the floor as she waltzed alone to the silence.

She stopped abruptly.

“And here I was, starting to think you wouldn’t come.” Behind her was the grand ballroom door. It was ever so slightly ajar. A dark figure slipped into the room.  
She spun around to face him. 

“You’ve kept me waiting for quite some time,” she continued. The figure krept closer, a glimmering silver knife was clasped in his palm.

She took one step towards him.

He sprang.

She was ready.

The knife shot out towards her, heading straight for her eyes. She crouched and spun, kicking out one leg as she twirled. She aimed to hit the figure’s knees, but he leaped out of the way. She smashed her glass on the ground, picking up the largest piece of shrapnel. He drove the knife downwards in an attempt to split her skull, but he was too late. She had already stepped backwards and the moment the knife was far enough down, she swiftly rushed forwards and took a hold of the back of his neck. She forced her blade-sharp nails into his flesh and dug her shard of glass deep into his stomach. She grinned, and took a breath to speak.

“I was sure you would be more skilled than that.” The young woman looked up in surprise. She had been about to say that exact thing. Surely, she had misheard. This figure had a shard of glass lodged deep into his flesh, he was soon to arrive on death's door, there was no way he could have possibly thought he would win this now. She grabbed his dark hair and pulled up so she could see his face. A confident grin exposed sharp teeth, and a giddy cackle burst from his lips. A feeling of dread took hold of her. She let him go and backed away cautiously.

“Running off so soon, are we?” his voice was higher, lilted, “We were just about to get started!”


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS ONE H U R T.
> 
> This story is about Susyuka Silicity. Tbh, this is gonna be super sad, angsty, and just downright painful. This is also super long for me, I don't usually finish things when they go on as long as this one has, but I really wanted to write it so here ya go. Also, sorry about the weird formatting, I hope it still makes sense.  
> Fun fact, it's 2,666 words long. That's like three times as many words as the past two chapters combined.
> 
> WARNINGS: R*pe/sexual abuse, death, murder, blood, captivity, suicide attempt with unknown outcome, just so so so so so so so much angst this is pure angst with the tiniest bit of fluff and cute gay when u meet Nino.  
> ***READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***
> 
> ALSO: Nino (angel gorl uwu) belongs to my friend @Orechiiru !! <33 ily bb

Sobs wracked her body, over and over, no matter what she did she couldn't stop shaking. Her arms were wrapped so tightly around herself that they felt cinched, her legs were weak, tremors running through her every step she took. The wind berated her violently, whipping her hair every which way, throwing her off balance and drawing stinging tears from her eyes. She didn't notice that last part, though. She had started crying long before.  
She let out a broken wail as she neared the edge of the cliff, so filled with pain and anguish and hatred for herself and--  
Them.  
She raised her arms up to her face, cradling her head in her hands, tears still flowing just as fast as they had when it happened. Letting her arms drop again, she sniffled and let her tortured golden eyes look around.  
The scenery was beautiful, rolling emerald plains stretched out in all directions, and ocean of grass and plants and life, she almost felt bad for dirtying it with her intentions.  
This was the place where she met that girl, the girl with long, straight brown hair and eyes too old for someone who looked to be younger than herself. Her eyes had been so… unique. The incarnadine tones had branded themselves into her memory for eternity, she was sure. A new pang of sorrow infiltrated her thoughts. That girl had looked so happy talking to her. They'd never see each other again.  
New tears sprung into her eyes. She couldn't second-guess herself now. She'd come here for a reason, she would go through with it.  
Anyone with eyes could see what a sobbing girl wearing a blood-stained dress was going to do at the top of such a high ledge.  
Raking sharp, broken nails down her own already-bruised-forearms, she took a step forwards.  
And another.  
And another.  
Until she was standing at the very edge.  
She thought maybe she should look down to see where she was going, but she figured she didn't want to know. Instead, she looked up, searching for clouds with a recognizable shape, just like she did with that girl.  
She turned around and took a step backwards, body met with nothing but open air.

~~~

A large hand gripped her 10-year-old throat, body met with nothing but open air as she dangled over the edge of the balcony. She held tight to the fingers restricting her breathing, knowing not to claw at them, as that would surely result in being dropped from two stories above the ground. Panic rose steadily in her chest. She could feel her breath whistling against that back of her throat as the hand tightened more and more.  
“You little bitch,” her father barked, “Were you trying to make a fool out of me, when we had such important guests over? Huh?!” It sounded like he was growling. “One day, when you’re of no more use here, you’re gonna marry one of those boys down there, you know. They need to like us for that to happen! I already don’t want you here.” She whined, hoping he would take pity on her but instead he snarled, “Can’t you just be fucking quiet for once?!”  
“Father,” she gasped, struggling for air, “Please, I can’t breathe.” The wheezing in her voice must have reminded him of what he was doing. He squeezed her throat a little harder before swinging her back over the railing and dropping her on the balcony.  
“I don’t want to hear another word from you, Susyuka.”  
“Yes, father.”  
He kicked her.  
She bit her lip, suppressing her instinct to make any sort of pained noise. He gazed at her, considering this before a rabid smirk took over his face.  
“Better.”

~~~

As she fell, her hair blew in front of her eyes, obscuring her vision of the sky, slightly. She wished she could see it better, but she supposed it wouldn’t matter pretty soon. Still, a few more tears escaped her eyes.

~~~

She knew she should stop being so sad, else her father would notice. Still, a few more tears escaped her 18-year-old eyes. If she wasn’t careful, he would hear her crying, as would come up and punish her. So, she sobbed in silence, hands pressed over her mouth and tears just flowed and flowed.  
Just a week before, he had hurt her mother, badly. She had been the only truly kind person she knew. Yet he hurt her, over and over again, until she was bruised and bloody.  
Then, she’d gotten sick.  
Then, just the night before, she’s died.  
Susyu felt as though she’d died, too.  
For the next month, she didn’t say a word. Her father was pleased. He told her she finally deserved to find a husband.  
It was just a week later that all those boys from all those years ago, made another appearance at her house. They waited outside as her father invited them in, one at a time, while the others circled the house like a hoard of vultures, waiting for their target to wither and die.  
Susyu sat in her room, watching them from the window. Sometimes, her father would come to her door and drag her downstairs to prove to the men that she was still a beautiful, pure little flower. This went on for some time.  
When he came upstairs again, to drag her down one more time, she noticed that this next man had brought his sister in with him. She looked kind. Her hair was silky, dirty blond, and framed her face in such a delicate way.  
A small part of her hoped it was the sister she was going to marry.  
What?  
Panicked, she put that thought aside as quickly as she could. She was here to find a husband, and she was going to be faithful to him. She was certainly not going to crush on his sister.  
And she certainly wasn’t crushing on her.  
Susyu was just… envious of her good looks.  
Right.

She ended up saying that the man with the pretty sister was her favourite.

~~~

The wind was flying upwards around her, yet she felt at though she were helplessly being pressed down towards the ground. Maybe if she imagined that she were flying, or lying down next to that girl, she could stop thinking so much, and fall in peace.

~~~

It had been some time now since they were married. He pressed her 20-year-old body to the mattress. He’d gotten tired of waiting for her to be ready.  
He’d gotten tired of her talking to his sister more than him.  
He’d gotten tired of not having her to himself.  
He’d decided he wanted a little boy.  
She pretended he was his sister.

The moment he fell asleep, she slid carefully out of bed, got dressed, and fled the house. She wandered by a forest, up a stream, and over some hills, until she found herself at the top of a cliff, staring across rolling, open plains, the moon shining silvery and pale, shifting the fields to an ocean. She sat down, dangling her bare legs over the ledge.  
It was a few minutes before she noticed the figure sitting next to her, wide eyes shimmering, reflecting the starlight, but her was gaze focused on Susyu.  
After she recovered from her small startle, Susyu spoke.  
“Why are you looking at me when you could be admiring that beautiful view?”  
The girl flushed, obviously not expecting her to talk to her.  
“Uh… I am ad-admiring a be- a beautiful view?”  
The girl, flushing deeper, ended her sentence as though it were a question, apparently unsure that those words were even coming out of her mouth. Nonetheless, Susyu turned her own eyes away, trying to hide her own blush.  
This girl seemed odd. Her hair was a warm, chocolatey brown, long enough to brush the ground as she sat. She had bangs, too, framing her soft face. She had the most adorable freckles as well, backed by the blush in her cheeks, they looked like some artist was painting their masterpiece, only for their hand to slip and spatter brown paint across her face, somehow making it more perfect and so much more human.  
These all seemed like they could be normal traits that could be present on anyone. Susyu wondered in her sleepy state, what it was that had caught her attention.  
Then she realized, it was her eyes. Those incarnadine eyes that held the universe in their gaze, reflecting the cosmos above them, swirling with curiosity and wonder. Those eyes that, of all places, were looking at her.

~~~

She only wanted to see those eyes.

~~~

It had been two years already. She’d been meeting with that girl every once in a while to calm herself down. He had been trying for a child with her for so long. She just wanted it to stop already. And it did, when the doctor told them she could never have children.

~~~

She just wanted to see that girl.

~~~

When he learned this, he got angry. Her husband--  
He’d locked her in the attic not 24 hours later.

She didn’t come out for another year.  
She wasn’t allowed.

~~~

She just wanted to see her--

~~~

She was 23 when she decided she would kill him.

She was 23 when she escaped.

~~~

One morning she woke up with white hair.

~~~

She was 23 when she--

And when she--

~~~

Susyu was waiting for him. She was sitting such that when he would open the door, she’d be hidden behind it. Then, when he came inside to hurt her, she would push herself out from behind him.  
It had to work.  
It had to.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d waited. He was taking longer than normal. Soon, she began to worry that he’d found out, he’d found out what she was planning and would never come. He’d let her starve, he’d let her die-- No. His heavy footsteps were sounding up the stairs now.  
The door handle turned, slowly, like it always did.  
The door let out a creak. It sounded like the laughter of a witch.  
“Susyuka? Where are you hiding?” she could hear his voice just beyond this damned wall. “Do you really want to play this game with me, today? I’m in a bad mood, you know.”  
She tensed. As ominous as that was, Susyu held her silence. She would get out today. She just needed him to be inside the room.  
That was when she heard him take one step, and another, and another.  
This was her chance.  
Susyu lept out from behind the door, pushing him further into the room, hearing him shout as she veered into the corridor. She bolted down the stairs as fast as she could, hardly even daring to look around her for fear that in those few milliseconds, he’d be able to catch up to her and lock her right back up. She could hear him thundering down the stairs behind her. She ran through the dining room towards the front door, her hand reaching out to grasp the handle--  
A pair of hands locked onto her shoulders.  
“Susyuka.”  
Oh no, oh no,  
“What,”  
Do something  
“Do you,”  
No no no no,  
“Think,”  
Do something!  
“You’re,”  
Get away, get away, get away,  
“Doing?”  
In a sudden explosion of adrenaline, she ripped herself free as best she could, diving for the dining room table just off to the side of where they were standing. She reached for something-- anything sharp she could see, landing on a serrated meat knife. She whipped around, knife in hand. As she saw the menacing, dark figure of the man before her, she plunged the knife as deep as she possibly could, right into his chest.  
The knife went right between his ribs, close enough that she could feel the ridged edge of the knife grinding against them, but that just confirmed to her that she had no doubt found his lungs.  
Something inside her snapped -- she was free -- and bent out of shape -- can’t hurt her -- and made her feel so giddy inside. He would never be able to do horrible things to her again, and she would make sure of it. Before she could even realize what she was really doing, she pulled the knife out of his chest, and plunged it right back into his stomach. Who knows what was going through his head right then, as he looked at her with such horror and fear, but she didn’t care.  
He deserved this.  
He fell to his knees before her, pawing at the two holes in his body, blood leaking, pouring down his hands. He knelt down in front of him, eyes level to his and raised her arm again.  
She brought the knife down with as much force as she could, where it met the flesh just above his collarbone.  
She let go of the knife and looked at him, really looked at him. He was crying. She’d made him cry. There was blood on his face, too, from the impact of the blade scattering little scarlet droplets all over the both of them. He was staring at her, with wide, terrified eyes.  
Shakily, he opened his mouth. Blood poured from his lips as he tried to find his words.  
“You--”  
He coughed, more blood flew from his mouth, sticking to the tongue rolling around within his teeth, bubbling. He raised a hand to wipe at his chin, only to smear more of the hot red liquid across his face. He stared at her, fury burning in his eyes, fear, however, burning brighter still, and he breathed in to try again.  
“You little bitch.”  
The rage and terror his eyes held just a second ago drained away just as quickly as it had come, as though his soul had been snatched away. He fell over, right into her.  
He was dead.  
A pang of realization struck her hard in her chest. She had killed someone. She’d killed him. She quickly pushed his body off of her, blood staining her dress, her hands, her very soul--  
He was dead.  
She figured that she should die, too.

~~~

She picked her way down the hill in front of the house.  
She didn’t want to look at what she’d done, but something drew her gaze back to the place she had been held captive in for so long.  
The flames tore ravenously at the building, the wooden beams and boards were consumed and cracked in the heat. She could smell burning flesh.  
A pillar of smoke rose into the sky, like a signal. Come see what I’ve done, it cried. She had to get away. If they found her, they’d lock her up again, and anything, even death, was preferable to that.  
The signal continued to blaze as she turned away again, heading towards the one place she could feel safe, tears flowing down her face.  
The cliff.  
Being with that girl had made her happy. Even if she didn’t see her again, she wanted to be somewhere nice when she…

~~~

Little did she know, that signal had caught someone’s attention.

~~~

She was still falling when the flashes of all that stopped invading her mind.  
She didn’t really want to think anymore.  
It’d be over soon.

She thought she could see something flying up in the sky.  
She closed her eyes and focused on the wind on her back.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard--

“SUSYU!”

The thing that was flying--  
It was the girl.  
Her brown hair was flowing out behind her, incarnadine eyes filled with tears as she shot down towards her. On her back, though, were flaming wings, the same colour as her eyes. Her hand was reached out towards her, trying to save her from the fate to which she had condemned herself.  
Then Susyu noticed something -- the same thing she noticed every time she looked at this girl -- and smiled to herself.

 

She had the most adorable freckles.


End file.
